fargofandomcom-20200214-history
Fargo (TV series)
Fargo is a television show on FX, and is based off the film of the same name. Development In 2012, it was announced that FX was in the works of developing a new television series based on the Academy Award-winning film Fargo. It was later announced that the adaptation would be a 10-episode limited series. On August 2, 2013, it was announced that Billy Bob Thornton had signed on to star in the series. On September 27, 2013, Martin Freeman also signed on to star. On October 3, 2013, it was announced that Colin Hanks was cast in the role of Duluth police officer Gus Grimly. Production for the first season began in fall of 2013 with filming taking place in and around Calgary, Alberta. On July 21, 2014, Hawley announced that Fargo had been renewed for Season 2.Season 2 announced He also confirmed that the fate of Betsy Solverson, Molly's mother, would be explored.Betsy Solverson's fate to be explored Season 3 of Fargo was announced by FX on November 23, 2015. Cast Season 1 Main cast *Billy Bob Thornton as Lorne Malvo *Allison Tolman as Molly Solverson *Colin Hanks as Gus Grimly *Martin Freeman as Lester Nygaard Recurring cast *Bob Odenkirk as Bill Oswalt *Keith Carradine as Lou Solverson *Joey King as Greta Grimly *Adam Goldberg as Grady Numbers *Russell Harvard as Wes Wrench *Joshua Close as Chaz Nygaard *Gary Valentine as Knudsen *Tom Musgrave as Bo Munk *Glenn Howerton as Don Chumph *Oliver Platt as Stavros Milos *Susan Park as Linda Park *Julie Ann Emery as Ida Thurman *Kate Walsh as Gina Hess *Peter Breitmayer as Ben Schmidt *Barry Flatman as Wally Semenchko *Keegan-Michael Key as Bill Budge *Jordan Peele as Webb Pepper *Kelly Holden Bashar as Pearl Nygaard *Brian Markinson as Max Gold *Stephen Root as Burt Canton *Helena Mattsson as Jemma Stalone *Shawn Doyle as Vern Thurman Season 2 Main cast *Patrick Wilson as Lou Solverson *Ted Danson as Hank Larsson *Jean Smart as Floyd Gerhardt *Kirsten Dunst as Peggy Blumquist *Jesse Plemons as Ed Blumquist Recurring cast *Bokeem Woodbine as Mike Milligan *Cristin Milioti as Betsy Solverson *Zahn McClarnon as Hanzee Dent *Angus Sampson as Bear Gerhardt *Jeffrey Donovan as Dodd Gerhardt *Rachel Keller as Simone Gerhardt *Brad Garrett as Joe Bulo *Michael Hogan as Otto Gerhardt *Nick Offerman as Karl Weathers *Rachel Marvel as Constance Heck *Keir O'Donnell as Ben Schmidt *Mike Bradecich as Skip Sprang *Ryan O'Nan as Ricky G *Kieran Culkin as Rye Gerhardt *Terry Kinney as Gibson *Ann Cusack as Irma Mundt *Kai Lennox as Kellerman *Bruce Campbell as Ronald Reagan Season 3 Main cast *Carrie Coon as Gloria Burgle *Ewan McGregor as Emmit Stussy / Ray Stussy *Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Nikki Swango *David Thewlis as V.M. Varga *Goran Bogdan as Yuri Gurka Recurring cast *Michael Stuhlbarg as Sy Feltz *Olivia Sandoval as Winnie Lopez *Mark Forward as Donny Mashman *Shea Whigham as Moe Dammick *Linda Kash as Stella Stussy *Hamish Linklater as Larue Dollard *Mary McDonnell as Ruby Goldfarb *Russell Harvard as Wes Wrench *Hamish Linklater as Larue Dollard Season 4 Main cast *Chris Rock Recurring cast To be announced. Episodes Season 1 The first season focuses on deputies Molly Solverson and Gus Grimly as they investigate a triple homicide in Bemidji, Minnesota in 2006. Two of the victims were killed by a hitman named Lorne Malvo, who was hired by insurance salesman Lester Nygaard, who murders his henpecking wife. Season 2 The second season focuses on the father of Molly, Lou Solverson, and centers around the events of Sioux Falls in 1979. When beautician Peggy Blumquist runs over one of the sons of the Gerhardt Crime Syndicate matriarch, she and her husband Ed Blumquist try to cover their tracks. Meanwhile the Gerhardts squabble over territory with the Kansas City Mafia, as well as the throne between the remaining sons. Season 3 The third season will take place in 2010, and will focus on the rise of the "selfie-oriented" culture of that time period. Trivia *Writer Noah Hawley and director Randall Einhorn confirmed that both the series and movie take place within the same universe. *Billy Bob Thornton came up with his character's hair cut on his own. The moment Noah Hawley saw him, he knew they were both on the same page regarding the character. *This is actually the second TV show spin-off of the movie Fargo. The first was in 2003 starring Edie Falco. A pilot was shot and aired but the series was not picked up. References Category:Fargo